If It Wasn't For You
by Tenacious Surrender
Summary: He was a scared and vulnerable boy, harassed by a creepy Imogen Moreno, bullied by Mark Fitzgerald, and his home life was not the best. When he meets a popular Clare Edwards he can't help but feel a spark of hope. As if one day he can forget his horrible past and look forward to every day instead of having to hide behind masks and long sleeved shirts.


_I do not own Degrassi or Various Cruelties "If It Wasn't For You". _

If It Wasn't For You

Mask _noun _

1. A covering for all or part of the face, worn **to conceal one's identity.**

2. A grotesque or humorous false face worn at a carnival, masquerade, etc.

3. Also called swim mask.

4. **Anything that disguises or conceals; disguise; pretense**

5. A likeness of a face, as one molded on the face in plaster.

* * *

**"All that's lost was not in vain…."**

Clare Edwards, was one of the most popular girls at Degrassi High. Her life couldn't get much better. Sure her parents annoyed her but what teenager's parents weren't annoying? She had everything: a boyfriend, a car, and her best friends. But, one day, she decided to throw that all away. For one boy.

She had never noticed him before. But, then again, who would? He always wore black and hid in the shadows with his odd friends. He never went to the hip parties or did any of the crazy things that a stereotypical teenage boy would do. Maybe it was because he wasn't normal. Or maybe because he had worse things going on that he didn't have the time of day to do much more than school work.

His friends hadn't taken notice of anything odd about him, because well….they were odd themselves. His mask was painted far too well for he was a brilliant artist. He hid every scar and bruise. Each lie became easier and easier for him to tell. But, one day he was stopped in his tracks by a pair of intrigued blue eyes. He didn't dare to stare for long. He had learned a long time ago that staring was wrong.

She had scanned him up and down. From his black boots to his raven locks he was dark. "You're Elijah Goldsworthy, right?" She asked almost inaudibly.

"Eli." His voice was elegant. As dark and mysterious as his appearance.

"Sorry. I need a quote for the yearbook if you have the time." She pulled a pad and pencil from her bag and watched him closely.

"No." He quickly tried to go around her but she stopped him from doing so.

"No? You have to. You can't just say no." She was aggravated. She had tons of other people she'd need to get quotes from and Katie would fire her if she couldn't get a quote from one boy.

"I just did. Move out of my way." He looked up from behind his shaggy bangs to give her a glare.

"Come on. Can't you come up with one freakin' quote?" She placed her hands on her hips squinting her eyes at him.

"Why do you need a quote from me, huh? I'm not a football player or anything." He attempted to rush past her another time but she slid in front of him.

"I have to get one from everyone my boss tells me to." She glared at him taping her shoe on the floor.

"You're not getting one from me, princess." He went around her successfully this time, and began to walk off.

"This isn't over, Elijah." She growled placing her pad and pencil back in her leather bag.

"Oh but it is, Clare bear." He rolled his eyes turning the corner walking towards his locker.

How he knew her name was weird. But how he knew her annoying nickname was kinda creepy. She got over the fact that he just called her Clare bear and stomped to her math class. After the boring fifty minute lecture the bell rang. She grabbed her things and hurried towards her locker.

Why did she have to bother him? He though as he left his last class for the day. He started for his locker but stopped at the sight of a red lipstick wearing, cat eared Imogen Moreno. He couldn't stand her. She was obsessed with him and frankly he was scared of her. "Ohhh Eliii-Cakes I see you, dear." She sang in an annoyingly cheerful tune.

"Playing hide and seek are we, babe?" She chuckled and interlocked their arms, much to Eli's discomfort.

"Imogen, please don't call me that." He pulled his arm from her grasp and entered his combination into his lock. He didn't take notice to a sneaky Imogen writing his combo on her finger.

As he swung the door open she kissed him on his pale cheek leaving a red mark on his face. A shiver went up his spin as he turned to glare at her. She smiled innocently before walking away. He wiped his face harshly, trying to remove her disgusting spit from it. He smiled though as he lightly brushed his finger down a picture taped to his locker door. "All for you, Jules." He whispered stuffing books into his back pack.

He closed his locker door just as he was shoved forwards back onto it. His nose made a cracking noise from the pressure as he was spun around to face the source of his torment, Mark Fitzgerald, otherwise known as Fitz. He could feel blood leaking from his nose and reached up to wipe it with his sleeve but Fitz shoved his arm up against the locker. "Why were you talking to Clare Edwards earlier, Goldsworthy?"

"I wasn't. She asked for a quote." He spat at the bully who was quick to punch him square in his chest. Eli fell to the floor with a hand on his stomach gasping for air.

"I know your secret. Try anything and so will the whole school." Fitz left Eli there. So did everyone else.

**Okay, I know there's probably a few of you out there that wants to kill me for not updating my stories in so long but I just starting high school this year and it has been very tough for me. Switching from home school to regular school is difficult especially when it's high school. I've had so much homework and studying that I just haven't got the chance to be on fanfiction much at all. Please don't shoot me, but mid-exams are coming up so depending on the amount of work I receive I may not be able to update until my Christmas break which isn't until the 19****th****. I promise you that I will try my hardest to update before then but I just want to warn you now. For my other stories I will most definitely take a look at them and figure out which ones I can update on and which ones I need to take a pause. I really hope I haven't lost followers and that you all can forgive me for taking such a long time to update. Thank you for any and all reviews they are very much appreciated.**


End file.
